Pleading
by Sugargirl5
Summary: Set during Breaking Dawn, in the week in wich Bella tries to seduce Edward to have sex with her again.


**Hello everyone!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing my other stories, it keeps me motivated to write some more!  
So here's my newest fanfic: it's set during Edward and Bella's honeymoon in Breaking Dawn. There was a week between their wedding night and the second time they had sex and I thought I'd write a one-shot about the missing parts of that week, because so many people already have written fanfics about their wedding night. I hope you'll like it!**

**P.S. I'm not a native speaker, so please forgive me for any mistakes in my writing. I'm especially concerned about some sentences in this story; I don't think I've got the word order right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I've used some sentences from Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.**

**Bella POV**

I slowly let my hands trail down from his hair down to the buttons of his shirt. I had already opened three buttons when I felt two iron handcuffs around my wrists.

"No, Bella." he whispered in my ear.

"Why not?!" I cried out. "I've already told you a hundred times that you _did not hurt me._ And by the way, some practice might help…" I started kissing his jaw and went down to his throat. I thought I heard him moan softly, but I wasn't entirely sure. Suddenly he pulled away again.

"_No. _I will never hurt you again."

"You didn't hurt me!"

He was really pissing me off right now. How many times did I have to tell him that I was perfectly fine that morning? The only thing I remembered about our perfect wedding night was that I wanted him to hold me, to kiss me and to make love to me, and that I was happy when he did all those things. And now I wanted him to get over his damn guilt and get back to business!

"I won't make love to you again until you are changed, Bella."

I took a deep breath to calm myself; I understood that it was difficult for him to know that he'd bruised me, and that this was the reason why he didn't want to make love to me again. But then I started to doubt again. What if he didn't enjoy himself that night? What if he just finished it to do me a favor, but now he simply couldn't bear to think that he would have to do that again because he'd finally seen all my imperfections? What if he didn't _want_ me anymore?  
My eyes filled with tears when I was thinking this over.

"Bella?" Edward asked worried. "Are you alright, love?" I nodded, but I didn't look him in the eyes, I couldn't; I was afraid that I might find affirmation to my theories in there.

"Bella, you know why I have to say no, right? You know I want you too?"

"Do you?"

"Of course I do! Why… What did you think, Bella?"

"I thought you… didn't like our wedding night. That you might had to hold back too much and that you didn't enjoy yourself. Or that you've finally realized that you're far more beautiful than I am, that you've seen all my imperfections and…"

"Im…imperfections?" he asked, and he looked angry, almost furious. "Bella, you're the most perfect creature on earth. I've never seen anything more beautiful in my existence than your body and I've never experienced something like that night. It was… I have no words to describe it. But if you're concerned that I didn't _enjoy_ myself, I can tell you I've done much more than just enjoy myself that night. The only reason I want to wait to make love with you again is because I'm terrified of hurting you. I love you too much to let myself do that to you again."

"Please, Edward. Just… please, let's try again. If you think you're losing control, we can stop, but can't we just _try_?"

"No, Bella." he sighed. Why did he always have to be so damn stubborn?

"Why not? How can we ever know whether we can do this or not if you won't even try again?"

"No. End of discussion."

And with that he took my hand and pulled me outside to have a swim with the dolphins. I knew he was just trying to distract me, but I wasn't going to give in just like that. I would keep trying until I got what I wanted: a real honeymoon.

**Okay, so I know it's not that long, but I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think, I love reviews!**


End file.
